1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for blocking uncollectible random traffic.in a telecommunication network, and in particular, to a system and method for reducing losses incurred from uncollectible random traffic originating from competitive local exchange carriers (CLEC) that transit a long distance telecommunication network.
2. Background of the Invention
Today, there are several large telecommunication companies which have developed and implemented, over the course of many years, an intricate network of copper and now fiber-optic cables which extend into almost every home and business.
Unfortunately, smaller companies that offer local telephone service and do not have a long distance network in place, cannot absorb the prohibitive costs of installing and maintaining a long distance network. In an attempt to increase competition and provide equal access to the nationwide and worldwide long distance networks developed by the large long distance companies, the U.S. Government enacted the Telecommunications Act of 1996. The Telecommunications Act imposed certain general duties upon the telecommunication carriers. Namely, the telecommunication carriers are under a general duty to interconnect directly or indirectly with the facilities and equipment of other carriers, and are under a general duty not to install network features, functions, or capabilities that do not comply with specified guidelines and standards. In addition, local exchange carriers (LECs) are under a duty not to prohibit resale of their services; to provide number portability; to afford access to poles, ducts, conduits and rights of way consistent with pole attachment provisions of the act; and to re-establish reciprocal compensation agreements for the transport and termination of telecommunications. Additional obligations are imposed on incumbent LECs including the duty to negotiate in good faith the terms and conditions of agreements; to provide interconnection at the same quality they provide to themselves on just, reasonable, and non-discriminatory terms and conditions; to provide access to network elements on an unbundled basis; and to offer resale of their telecommunication services at wholesale prices.
As a result of the equal access to the nations"" long distance telephone networks imposed by the Telecommunications Act of 1996, the number of competitive local exchange carriers (CLEC) has increased dramatically. Long distance carriers such as MCI WorldCom, Sprint, ATandT, etc., have few, if any, billing and/or collection agreements with the ever changing number of CLECs. Thus, CLEC customers are able to randomly dial an access code to access the long distance network without remitting payment for services rendered.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a diagram illustrating the flow of a long distance telephone call using a long distance telephone network, such as, for example, the MCI WorldCom network. A calling party 155 initiates a telephone call to an incumbent LEC (local exchange carrier) 150. An incumbent LEC is defined in the Telecommunications Act of 1996 as a local exchange carrier that on Feb. 8, 1996 provided a telephone exchange service in a particular area and was deemed to be a member of the exchange carrier association. Once an incumbent LEC 150 receives a phone call 110 from calling party 155, the call is placed using a long distance telecommunication network 100. Phone call 110 travels across long distance telecommunication network 100 to a destination LEC 165. Destination LEC 165 is a local exchange carrier located within the vicinity of a called party 160. Typically, the long distance carrier and the incumbent LECs 150 have billing and/or collection agreements which govern the use and access of network 100.
As a result of the government""s mandate that long distance carriers provide equal access to all competitive local exchange carriers (CLEC), the number of CLECs is increasing. Consequently, the number of CLECs with which the long distance carriers have no billing and/or collection agreements is also increasing. Thus, CLEC customers are able to randomly dial an access code (i.e., 10-10-321) to access the long distance telecommunications network, without remitting payment for services rendered.
Competitive local exchange carriers (CLEC) may offer long distance services to their customers using the specific long distance networks, although many CLECs may not as yet have billing and/or collection agreements with specific networks. This uncollectible random traffic results in a net loss for the long distance carriers, as they must provide access to their long distance telecommunications network but lack appropriate billing and collection agreements with which to seek repayment for services rendered.
Therefore, there exists a need for a system and method to reduce the losses incurred from uncollectible random traffic that transits a long distance telecommunication network and originates from CLECs.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for blocking uncollectible random traffic of a telecommunication network.
It is a further object of the present invention to update the long distance switches and operator service platforms with the blocked numbers to prevent further access to the telecommunication network.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a system and method for blocking uncollectible random traffic of a telecommunication network. The system is comprised of a database which stores a plurality of customer and call information pertaining to the network traffic that transits a long distance telecommunication network. The information may contain, among other items, an automatic number identification (ANI) field that corresponds to a calling party""s telephone number and/or an operating company number (OCN) field that corresponds to the identity of a calling party""s local exchange carrier (LEC) or a calling party""s competitive local exchange carrier (CLEC).
In addition to storing customer information, the database also stores CLEC customer data from returned, unpaid invoices. The operating company numbers are extracted from the database and may also correspond to companies with which the long distance carrier does not have a billing agreement in place. Those OCNs are then extracted to a file and sent to long distance switches and operator service platforms. In this manner, CLECs which do not have billing and/or collection agreements with the long distance carrier may be prohibited from using the long distance operator services and the telecommunication network.